End Game
by DaysnGH86
Summary: This is a endgame story for Sonny and Jasons mob. Its a corssover story with Days of our lives becuase I thought the PCPD would need a little help to bring Sonny down. The PCPD will also get help from Robin and Patrick as well.


Disclaimer- I am not connected with GH or Days I am just a fan writing a story for fun.

End Game for the Mafia Prologue s

Port Charles NY police station

Mac Scorpio was always frustrated that he and his team could never get Sonny Corinthos who is one of the biggest mobster on the east coast. He got close a few times but Sonny had always seemed to escape any jail time. He looked over some paperwork and called his number 1 officer Lucky Spencer in to his office .

" I think we have been a little short handed around here lately and we need all the power we can get if we are going to catch Sonny." Mac said

"I agree but in these rough times how are we going to hire new officers?" Lucky asked

"I don't know exactly we have been understaffed for such a long time now and we have not been able to catch criminals." Mac answered

"We cant give up we will find a solutions" Lucky said

"We will son don't worry" Mac assured Lucky secretly worried about all the crime in PC and how the PCPD would be able to stop the crime.

Lucky knew that Mac was worried about all the crime in PC even if he was hiding it but he did not know anyway out of all the crime in PC. The town has been crime ridden since he moved here as a little kid and he had no idea how to stop all the crime.

************************************************************************************

Sonny house

Sonny Corinthos called on his henchman Jason Morgan to run some of his business dealings with him.

"I have decided that I want to join forces and take over a mob origination called the Dimera origination in a town called Salem." Sonny said

"How much do you know about the Dimeras" Jason asked

"We have some connection they are from Italy. We talked they seem to know how to run a mob origination so it going to be hard to take over." Sonny answered

"How do we know this will be a good thing." Jason asked

"We can go from the biggest mob origination on the east coast to the biggest mob origination in the country." Sonny said

"Well if you think so than I am behind you" Jason said. He was always behind Sonny but this time he was not so sure if this was the write thing.

*************************************************************************************

Michael and Kristina

Kristina was worried about her bother as always because he seemed to be in love with the idea of there fathers origination. Even with the promise of the Q's business Michael seemed to want to be a part of the mob.

"You have a very good set up with the Q's so why don't you join ELQ someday you could be president?" Kristina asked.

"I have the money at ELQ but not the power" Michael said

"So you are addicted to power" Kristina said

"Yes I need the power in my life." Michael said.

"Well power is not everything Kristina said.

"It is what I was raised to be I need it" Michael replied

"If you are sure." Kristin said. She wanted to support her brother but did not know how to do that.

**********************************************************

General Hospital and Robin and Patrick house.

Robin Drakes shift had just ended her shift at GH along with her husband Patrick. This was her favorite part of the evening going home to her daughter Emma.

"We have a patent for you doctors that needs emergency surgery." Said Epiphany

This happened at a inopportune time but Robin went off to try and tell call Emma baby sitter to let them know that she and Patrick were going to be late

***************************************************************

Salem PD

Bo Brady was in his office at the police department he and his wife Hope were trying to trace some of his younger brothers business dealings.

"I found some of Philips business dealings are traced to a Corinthos origination in Port Charles New York" Hope said showing Bo the info he found.

"Yeah I can see that I can't believe my little brother go mixed up with this Corinthos mob." Bo said

"Are you thinking what I am think" Hope asked

"We are going to Port Charles to investigate." Bo said


End file.
